Your Body
by Athalia Rena
Summary: Ya ini cerita antar Lai Guanlin dan Park Woojin? Hayo yang suka pancham baca sini... [Pancham, Lai GuanlinxPark Woojin, guanlin x woojin, guanjin]
1. Your Body 1

Author pov

"LAI GUANLIN MENJAUH DARI KU"teriak seseorang (baru juga mulai dah teriak2 wae )

Ya itu park woojin, woojin sekarang sedang berusaha menjauhkan dirinya dari maknae wanna one yang bongsor ini.

Ya dari tadi woojin di ganggu sama guanlin "ayolah hyung kita main~"kata guanlin mulai merengek bak maknae.

"Ku bilang tidak ya tidak guanlin!"kata woojin dengan sedikit nada naik karena mulai kesal dengan guanlin yang sedari tdi mengganggu kegiatannya.

"Hyungg pleaseee aku sedang ingin itu"kta guanlin dengan muka memelas namn muka woojin? Merah "tidak guanlin tidak, aku tak mau"kata woojin lalu dia pergi keluar asrama entah kemana.

"Woojin mau kemana"tanya jihoon "entah"kata guanlin dengan muka watados.

"Kejar bego, namanya juga uke lg ngambek"kata jihoon "entar juga balik lagi elah hyung" kata guanlin "eh pentolan korek nanti si woojin di cipet ama om om baru tau rasa lu" kata jihoon

"Tau nih guan buruan kejar udah tau kak woojin makin manis cem uke dari hari ke hari"kata baejin yg muncul tiba2 bikin kaget aja.

"Astaga yang kalo muncul bilang2 jangan kaya hantu"kata jihoon dan baejin cuman cengengesan cancie.

"Eleh iyah iyah gue kejar kak, duluan ya"kata guanlin "iyah cepet baekan dah lu berdua"kata jihoon langsung meluk pinggang baejin jalan kekamar mereka ehe.

Mau ngapain tuh baejin ma jihoon

Udah lupakan pasangan winkdeep, kita liat guanlin yang lagi nyari si woojin uke ngambek.

Guanlin liat woojin ditaman lagi mainin hp nya entah ngapain, woojin ga sadar kalo ada guanlin yang lagi ngedeket ke dia.

GREP

"Yakk! Lepas kan aku"kata woojin yang kaget tiba2 tangannya di genggam erat lalu di tarik oleh guanlin.

"Diam Hyung"kata guanlin dengan nada yang berat namun tak membuat woojin takut.

"Yak brengsek lepas kan aku sial"kata woojin dengan mulut kotornya itu, genggam guanlin pun makin mengerat mungkin sekarang tangan woojin sudah memerah.

Guanlin tak menggubris omongan woojin dia membawa woojin ke gang yang buntu dan sepi.

"Hyung"kata guanlin "apa kau sialan"kata woojin dengan emosi "mulutmu kasar sekali hyung minta dikasarin ya"kata guanlin dengan smirk yang menurut woojin nyebelin abis.

"Kurang ajar kamu guanmpptt"kata woojin terpotong dengan ciuman yang menuntut dari guanlin.

Ciuman yang guanlin kasih sangat menuntut, woojin mencoba memberontak dalam pelukan guanlin tapi nihil karena guanlin lebih kuat dri nya.

"Lepashh..emh...ah"kata woojin sambil mengeluarkan desahan. Guanlin masih mencium woojin bahkan sekarang dia memperdalam ciuman mereka.

Tangan guanlin dengan nakal masuk kedalam baju woojin dan mulai memainkan nipple (bodo amat gue lupa namanya apa )

"Guan...ahhh..jangann..ehm...ahh"kata woojin sambil mendesah. Tangan guanlin masih genchar bermain di daerah sekitar tubuh woojin.

Ciuman guanlin sudah turun keleher jenjang woojin dan membuat tanda berwarna merah yang saya yakin itu akan menjadi biru besok.

"Guann..ahh...stophh ini masih diluar...ahh"kata woojin dan guanlin tidak memperdulikannya.

Tangan guanlin turun dan membuka resleting celana selutut woojin dan bermain didaerah selangkangan woojin

(Mampus frontal bet dah)

"GAUNNHHHH"Jerit tertahan woojin karena kalo dia jerit kenceng nnti ketahuan trus malu sendiri dia.

"Nghhh...ahh..emmhh"desah woojin karena dengan kurang ajar nya guanlin bermain dengan barang woojin dan membuat woojin lemas.

"Ingin berhenti disini dan ku tinggal atau..."kata guanlin digantung "atau apa hah.hah"kata woojin dengan terengah2

"Atau kita lanjut diasrama "kata guanlin membuat skakmat woojin, dengan muka memerah woojin menjawab "hm..la.. lanjut diasrama"kata woojin dan guanlin langsung merapih kan pakaian woojin.

Lalu dia menggendong woojin ke asrama.

Your Body

Sampai lah guanlin dan woojin di asrama dan kebetulan bertemu anak2 yang akan keluar rumah.

"Oh hai guanlin dan woojin"kata seongwoo "hai hyung kalian ingin kemana"kata guanlin dan woojin hanya diam tenaganya habis.

"Woojin hyung kenapa guan"tanya daehwi "ah dia hanya kecapekan habis bermain dengan ku"kata guanlin dan yg mengerti hanya jihoon dan baejin.

Muka baejin memerah karena mengetahui arti main dri kta guanlin, baejin pun akhirnya bersembunyi di ceruk leher jihoon karena malu.

"Ah baiklah kami akan pergi kalian berdua jaga rumah ya"kata jisung selaku ketua asrama dan diangguki oleh guanlin setelah itu mereka semua pergi keluar rmh.

"Kesempatan yang bagus bukan hyung"kata guanlin dengan senyum misterius nya itu dan woojin? Lemas dia udah pasrah dengan apa yang akan di lakukan oleh guanlin.

Guanlin membawa woojin kekamar mereka dan membanting woojin di atas kasur.

"Guan..please jangan hari ini"kata woojin dengan muka memelas "tak bisa hyung ini hukuman mu"kata guanlin.

"Pleaseee"kata woojin "tidak hyung kesalahanmu banyak sayang"kata guanlin

Dan woojin hanya bisa pasrah karena kalo guanlin sudah memberikan hukuman tidk bisa di tawar.

"Jadi baby boy terima hukuman mu sayang"kata guanlin lalu menindih woojin.

To Be Continued

OKE GAESS!!

Gue berpindah dari Wattpad ke ffn soalnya ya you know what i mean lah ya...

So ini dia ver ffnnya jadi sudah saya putuskan kalo rated M akam di publish di ffn aja.

sekian terimakasih

-Athalia Rena

Selasa, 28 November 2017 (Wattpad)

Senin, 03 September 2018 (Ffn)


	2. Your Body 2

"Jadi baby boy terima hukuman mu sayang"kata guanlin lalu menindih woojin.

 _Author pov_

Guanlin mulain menindih woojin dan bermain diarea leher woojin.

"Guanhh..umh..nghh..berenthii"kata woojin sambil menahan pundak guanlin.

Guanlin tak menggubris woojin dia masih terus membuat tanda di sekitar leher woojin yang dipastikan keesokannya akan membiru.

Guanlin masih setia bermain diarea leher woojin namun tangannya tidak, tangannya sudah merembet(?) Masuk kedalam kaus woojin dan bermain disekitar perut woojin membuat woojin menggeliat geli.

"Guanhh..enggh"kata woojin dia sudah benar2 terpancing dengan permainan guanlin.

Tangan guanlin menuju keara tonjolan(?) Berwarna pink didalam kaus woojin dan bermain didaerah sana.

(Astatang ga kuat nulisnya , mampus psti klian ngomel gara2 gue bikin ginian ditengah2 adegan maap bikin ga dapet feelnya )

Guanlin bermain diarea sana membuat woojin mengikuti permainan guanlin.

 **Your Body**

Entah sejak kapan baju woojin sudah berserakan dimana-mana dan guanlin yang masih bermain di area leher dan badan bagian atas woojin!!!!

Buseh dah guanlin maennya lama amat greget dah liatnya.

Oke oke back to topic gaes

Guanlin mengecup setiap inci tubuh woojin membuat woojin mendesah, guanlin menurunkan ciumannya ketungkai woojin dan membuat beberapa kiss mark disana yang sudah pasti akan lama hilang nya.

"Guan..emhg...ahh" desah woojin membuat guanlin gilaa setengah mati, guanlin menurun kan celana selutut woojin dan menyisahkan hanya dalaman woojin.

"Your body..."kata guanlin di tahan membuat woojin bergerak tak keruan dan di buat salah tingkah karena guanlin menatap woojin dengan tatapan lapar.

Guanlin mulai menggerayangi tubuh woojin lagi membuat woojin mendesah tak keruan.

Guanlin membuka dalaman woojin membuat woojin menyembunyikan wajah merahnya di balik bantal kamar mereka.

Guanlin pun bermain di daerah selangka woojin membuat woojin tak keruan untuk kesekian kalinya.

"Guanh..ahh..jangan disana..ahm"desah woojin namun tak di gubris guanli.

guanlin pun membuat tanda disekitar tungkai woojin.

Guanlin mendekatkan kepala nya keliang woojin "no..no..no..guanlinhh..ahm...eung"desah woojin saat lidah guanlin mulai bermain diliang woojin membuat woojin menggigit bibir untuk menahan desahan2 yang akan keluar.

Woojin mengigit bibirnya untuk menhana desahan saat guanlin memasukan lidahnya keliang woojin. Woojin mengigit bibirnya hingga bibirnya terlihat merah, guanlin bermain dengan tubuh nya terlalu lama.

"Guanhh..eunghh"kata woojin "hmm" jawab guanlin sambil menyeringai.

"No guanlin jangan lakukan..no stop!"tangan guanlin dengan kurang ajarnya memasuki liang woojin membuat woojin menahan sakit yang luar biasa, guanlin memasukan 2 jari sekaligus.

Woojin mengeluarkan air mata karena sungguh itu menyakitkan "hiks... keluarkan itu sakit sekali"kata woojin sambil terisak.

"Sshhh jangan menangis oke? Aku janji ini akan nikmat(?)"kata guanlin lalu menggerakkan jarinya secara pelan.

"Eungghh..ahh.. disana eng"kata woojin, gotcha guanlin menemukan titik nikmat woojin.

Woojin mendesah hebat karena guanlin terus menerus mengenai titik tersebut, "oke kita bermain cepat saja ya"kata guanlin lalu melepas celana nya menampilkan little guanlin yang membuat woojin wajah nya tambah memerah.

Guanlin mendekat kan little guanlin ke liang woojin sedangkan woojin sudah meremat(?) Bantal yg dia pegang.

"Kalau sakit cakar atau gigit punggungku" kata guanlin dan dengan satu hentakan guanlin memasukan semuanya membuat woojin berteriak.

"Aargghhtt! Sakit Guan arght!" Erang woojin

Guanlin diam tak bergerak untuk membuat woojin terbiasa terlebih dahulu.

Setelah dia lihat woojin sudah agak terbiasa ia mulai menggerakkan maju dan mundur.

Woojin mendesah tak keruan.

"Ahhh disana ugh eungg" desah woojin

Guanlin menemukan titik woojin dan terus menghantam nya.

"Ahh eungg shhh" desah woojin membuat guanlin makin menggila.

 **Your Body**

Sudah 2 jam lebih guanlin menghajar woojin tanpa berenti dan sekarang mereka berdua capek pakek banget.

"Ugh sialan kau guanlin" seru woojin sambil memukul dada guanlin.

"Hahaha maar hyung maaf" kata guanlin sambik tertawa dan woojin merengut sebal.

"Baiklah hyung sekarang lebih baik kita mandi, sebelum para member kembali" kata guanlin.

"Baiklah aku mandi" jawab woojin namun saat ingin beranjak kekamar mandi tubuhnya tiba2 saja terangkat.

"Yak guanlin turunkan aku!" Omel woojin karena guanlin menggendong nga ala bridal style.

"Tak mau, ayo kita mandi bersama" seru guanlin dengan semangat dan langsung melesat ke kamar mandi

"AKU TIDAK MAU MANDI DENGAN MUUU!" Dan berakhir terdengar desahan woojin didalam kamar mandi.

 **End**

 **Yo wassup ini chap keduanya...**

 **akhirnya gue move ke ffn cuman buat cerita yang nc aja klo yang kaya fluffy dllnya bakal tetep di wattpad.**

 **btw karena gue pakek dua akun jdi nama ffn gue ya 2 nama di akun wattpad gue**

 **— Athalia Rena**

 **Senin, 03 September 2018 (ffn)**


End file.
